


A Tale Of Two Winters

by Lighthouse (KariHasAnAo3Account)



Series: Lighthouse: The Underdogs Arcs [1]
Category: Lighthouse (Original Series), Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Action/Adventure, Adults Are Assholes, Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author gets attatched to these characters too easily, Autism Spectrum, Awkwardness, Because We Hurt Those We Love, Character Death, Character Development, Cute Kids, Dark, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Gen, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, Sexism, Someone Save These Children, Steampunk, Stereotypes, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transphobia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You Have Been Warned, shITTY ADULTS, then she kills them off, you suffer with her dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariHasAnAo3Account/pseuds/Lighthouse
Summary: Long ago, two worlds co-existed in peace.One world consisted of ordinary human beings.The other consisted of magic and myths like no other.For a few years and centuries, these worlds existed in harmony.Until one day, a war broke out, and the actions of one divided both worlds.Due to the actions of seven human casters, the worlds were split apart.The land of magic and fantasy was no longer accessible, and that part of our history was taken away.Many years later, a storm is rising, and the evil that was sealed away so many years ago is on the verge of returning.Nichola, a rogue, doesn't really know what to do when faced with this. However, when Lilly and Daisy, two human druids join her guild, she's faced with many different trials and problems she'll have to take care of, whether she's ready or not, because she already has to look after Tailynne and Sol, two others who joined her guild.However, as this threat approaches, this group is powerless....or so it seems.Can they rise up and stop this evil from overtaking this world?Or will they fall into the jaws of despair...





	A Tale Of Two Winters

Long ago, two worlds co-existed in peace.

One world consisted of ordinary human beings.

The other consisted of magic and myths like no other.

For a few years and centuries, these worlds existed in harmony.

Until one day, a war broke out, and the actions of one divided both worlds.

Due to the actions of seven human casters, the worlds were split apart.

The land of magic and fantasy was no longer accessible, and that part of our history was taken away.

Many years later, a storm is rising, and the evil that was sealed away so many years ago is on the verge of returning.

Nichola, a rogue, doesn't really know what to do when faced with this. However, when Lilly and Daisy, two human druids join her guild, she's faced with many different trials and problems she'll have to take care of, whether she's ready or not, because she already has to look after Tailynne and Sol, two others who joined her guild.

However, as this threat approaches, this group is powerless.

...or so it seems.

Can they rise up and stop this evil from overtaking this world?

Or will they fall into the jaws of despair...

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction. Any characters mentioned that are similar to others, living or dead, or in another work are merely coincidence.  
> With that aside, keep on the lookout for the actual story to begin. It's...not gonna happen for a while.


End file.
